


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [5]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothels, Falling In Love, Hoya-centric, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prostitute Hoya, Prostitute Sungjong, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751164





	Untitled

**8:24 PM**

Sungjong was born into his life.Born onto the streets to more specific.

The streets that forced him to live the life that he currently finds himself in everyday.


End file.
